


Serene Serein

by Freedom_Shamrock



Series: A Little Light [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dating, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freedom_Shamrock/pseuds/Freedom_Shamrock
Summary: Sweet and fluffy meeting at a cafe where Adrien shares his tales of bad luck, and Marinette tries to give him a hand with that.





	Serene Serein

**Author's Note:**

> This is a direct sequel to A Match Made at the Arcade, but can stand on its own. It is also for the Miraculous Fluff month's Aug 15th prompt, sunshower.

"Thanks for coming all the way over here," Adrien said, as he joined Marinette on the cafe's sunny patio.  "I know it wasn't what we originally had planned, and it's way out of the way for you."  He looked nervous, like he expected her to get angry with him, and she didn't like that.

"Things come up.  I get that."  She patted the opposite side of the tiny table.  "Now sit down and relax.  I ordered you a chai."

He blinked a couple times, staring at her.  "But I asked you out.  I'm supposed to treat you."  He pouted a little.

She giggled.  "Well I was hungry, and couldn't wait for your long drawn out shoot to end, so I ordered something."  She pushed her plate toward him.  "Here.  Have some torte."

He looked around, making sure no one was watching him, before sampling her treat.  "Oooh," he mumbled.  "That  **is** good."

"So how did the shoot go?  Should I take the fact that it ran over by nearly two hours as some sort of ominous warning sign?"

"It was about as awful as it could be," he said, shrugging.  "Fortunately none of it can be pinned on me, so while I'm sure my father's going to be impressively pissed, I shouldn't be on the receiving end."

"Oh dear."  She'd heard about Gabriel Agreste's tight control and harsh reactions.  "So what kinds of things happened?"

"Apparently we had a defective batch of thread."  He grinned.  "My sport coat and one pair of pants fell to pieces while I was modeling them."

"Oh my god!"  That really was a disaster.

"It hit the other models too."  He took another bite of her torte.  "Then Emalie, started throwing her weight around."  He grinned.  "Since she weighs about three pounds, I'm not speaking literally here."

Marinette giggled.  "Was she being reasonable?  I mean, I know models don't always get treated very well."

He shook his head.  "She was paired with Marcel but wanted to model with me.  She tried sweet talking, bribery, whining, and finally moved to flat out threats."

"Well that sounds delightful," Marinette said, emphasising the last word.

"So Ramone fired her on the spot."  Adrien started laughing here.  "His camera batteries died, so he had to send someone for replacements."

"This is like a comedy of errors," Marinette said, looking up as the waiter brought out Adrien's tea.  "Thank you."  She nudged the large cup in front of him.  "Here.  Have something sweet to tide you over.  Are we still doing dinner with my parents?"

He nodded.  "I'm free for the rest of the day."

"Are you up for another two episodes of Ice Fantasy afterward?" she asked, eagerly.  She'd been holding off on watching the Chinese drama he'd introduced her to, because she wanted to watch it with him.

"Sounds perfect."  He carefully picked up his cup and sipped it, sighing happily.  "This is so good.  Thanks for ordering it."

"I didn't want you to collapse on the way back to my place."

"So fainting isn't cool on the fourth date?" he asked.  "Got it.  Will make a note of that."  He smiled, holding up one finger.  "And for future reference, when is fainting appropriate?"

"Hmmm.  I'm not sure."  She shook her head.  "I'll ask Alya tomorrow."

He nodded.  "Be sure you get back to me.  I want to take advantage of the optimal window for that."

"What?  Why?"

"It's very dramatic," he assured her.  "Ramps up the tension and encourages intense confessions as some sort of catharsis."

"How about we skip the fainting and just have the catharsis," she suggested, laughing.

"I'll have you know, I'm gorgeous when I faint."  He straightened up, preening a bit.

"And that's not at  **all** disturbing."  She snorted.

He sipped his tea, then slowly slid his hand across the table to find hers.  "So, uhm.  My father wants to have dinner with you… with us, that is."

"Okay."  She knew he'd been concerned about this, and had put it off as long as he could.  "As long as there's not an akuma attack, I'm available."

He looked at her for a moment.  "I've heard you always vanish during attacks.  It makes Alya and Ms. Bustier crazy."

She hated having to lie, but it couldn't be helped.  "Ummm.   Yeah.  I… get anxiety.  So many of my friends have been victimized, you know."  She shrugged.  "Sorry to be a wimp."

He shook his head.  "You're not.  I'm surprised half of Paris doesn't have PTSD."  His head tilted to one side.  "I'm under orders to find my bodyguard during attacks.  If I don't, my father might pull me out of school."

"Can't have that," she said firmly.  This was uncomfortable so she moved back to their previous topic.  "Just let me know when your father wants to get together."

Adrien smiled, but it was tight and unsure.  "He's probably going to ask you really intrusive and inappropriate questions."  He sighed.  "He may accuse you of using me to further your own aims."

She squeezed his fingers.  "I can handle it."

"Will it help if I apologize in advance?" he asked.

"Unnecessary," she informed him.  "You are not your father.  I won't hold it against you."

As they were getting up, the light breeze blew faintly cool moisture against her skin.  She looked up, but the sky was clear and blue, the sun bright as it hung in the evening sky.

Adrien held out his hands.  "Is it raining?"

"It feels like it," she said.  A quick glance showed that the light misty rain was hitting the entire block.  "But how?  There's not a cloud in the sky." 

"It's a sunshower," Adrien said, wonder on his face as he tugged her to her feet and down the sidewalk.  "More accurately a serein.  They're supposed to bring good luck."   He pulled Marinette out into the open so they weren't protected by an awning or overhanging building.  He closed his eyes and tilted his face up, embracing the odd weather.  He looked so at peace.

"Soaking up all the good luck you can get?" she asked, letting go of his hand to wrap an arm around him.

"Yeah."  He sighed.  "My luck tends to be awful.  Though lately, it's been on a bit of an upswing."  He tilted his head to glance down at her.  "I'd like to maintain that trend, if possible."

"You know, if you wore that lucky charm I gave you, you'd have all the luck you need."  She wrapped her arm around his and gently guided him down the street, careful to keep him where the mist would land on him.

"I'll attend to that tonight," he promised.

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a speed write, but it just wouldn't come together. I'm not entirely happy with how this turned out. It feels like a meandering transition.
> 
> Sunshower - a meteorological phenomenon when rain falls while the sun is shining. The sky may or may not need to be clear or cloudless, you just need rain and sun at the same time to count. Sunshowers allegedly bring good luck.  
> Serein (suh-rain) - a fine rain or mist from a clear/cloudless sky. Essentially a type of sunshower where there are no clouds.


End file.
